The First Son Of Gondor
by Yujero
Summary: This poem is part of the three setter.. This one if from Boromirs point of view, The second from Faramirs and the third is universal... Its really sad Ive been told.. I hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

If only I owned LOTR...Id been a helluv alot richer.. Thas for sure.. Oh well.. I tried.. :D  
  
THE FIRST SON OF GONDOR  
  
It started out slow  
I was my parents only  
But then I found out...  
I Wouldn't be lonly  
  
For there in the room  
My brother was born  
So young and delicate  
Protection I'd sworn  
  
And as we grew  
I held my swear  
To protect him from everything..  
To always be there  
  
Though there were these times  
I'd go off to fight  
It was my job  
To fight for whats right  
  
My brother didn't like it  
He hated to kill  
So father dispised him  
For going against his will..  
  
I could see the pain  
In my brothers eyes  
So I held him close  
Whenever he cried  
  
But one dreadful day  
Father came through the door  
And told me to get   
The ring for Gondor  
  
My brother had said  
He would take my place  
But father turned him down  
Right infront oh his face  
  
So away I was sent  
After a short goodbye  
No longer could I hold  
My brother to cry  
  
On the journey  
So long and drought out  
I had no strength left  
As I began to shout  
  
I blew the horn  
For the last I could give  
I knew it was over  
I knew I wouldn't live  
  
My days were over  
With a simple sigh  
And I thought of my brother  
Never to have said... GoodBye... 


	2. The Prince Of Ithilien

- :'( No I still dont own LOTR... But.. I can own FARAMIR right? ... At least.. a figure of him :'( Please R&R - 

The Prince Of Ithilien

It all began  
When I was born  
I met my brother  
With protection he'd sworn

He'd walk with me  
Wherever I went  
He made it his duty  
As if he were sent

Father didnt like this  
He hated me so  
Because I didn't fight..  
With the use of my bow

But even this hate  
Made my brother care more  
And met me every morn  
In the way of my door

And as time progressed  
I never did fear  
For always becide me  
Was my brother so dear.

There was this time  
We fought side by side  
Though I didn't like it.  
For so many had died.

Upon our return  
From the fight we had won  
We drank our ale  
In the warmth of the sun

Our time had ended  
As father walked in  
And congratulated my brother  
On " His" wonderful win

He spoke of a ring  
To be set out for  
To bring it back  
To use for Gondor

So that sad day  
My brother would go..  
I tried to replace him  
But my father said "No!"

He hugged me tightly  
With tears in our eyes  
He turned away sadly  
And said "Good-Bye"

I sat alone  
On my brothers bed  
I heard the horn  
It rang in my head

Six days later  
As I lay in my bed  
The image of the boat  
And my brother found dead..

I have no hope  
I lost it all  
The day I heard  
My brothers call

And since that day  
I knew was done  
To never hear  
"My Little One.."


	3. The Tale Of Two Brothers

-YAY Last Chapter! So sad though.. :'( And no.. I dont own LOTR still.. -Cries endlessly- Please R&R!-

The Tale of Two Brothers

The tale of two brothers

Began years before

When the older was nine

And the younger was four

The older was a fighter

And favored for such

He protected his brother

Whome he loved so much

The younger was calmer

With no need to fight

He hated to kill

It didn't seem right

So these two brothers

Became so close

Where the older protected

The younger from most

Through the years

The brothers grew

Innot just strength

But there love did too

They became inseperable

Their father couldn't stand

So he sent the older

To a distand land

The younger cried

On that day

The older hugged him

And was sent away

Man days later

The horn was blown

A cry for help

The younger had known

Then brought to silence

The sound had died

"Where are you brother"

The younger sighed

"Six days passed..."

The younger had said

And there in that boat

Was his brother...found dead

The younger now wanders

Alone with no friend

With the death of his brother

Brought this tale to end... 


End file.
